I'm A Fool In Love
by DarkLexiFang
Summary: George is told that he and Fred must wed. Even though the two have been glued together since birth, everything seems to go wrong. Will George stay around and try to save this marriage, or will he just walk away with his pride?


_George is told he has to marry Fred. Will everything work out as expected  
_

_Do you appreciate it when your parents try to do __**everything **__for you? Well I do not. In fact, I really wish that my parents would stay out of my life. My precious mother called me up yesterday, claiming that when I graduate I have to get married. Can you guess what is worse? I have to marry my twin. Is that even legal? Well apparently. When I asked my mom why him, she replied "No one else understands you like Fred does."_

**Mama, I found a man.. Who loves me and understands.**

**Papa, He's quite a man. He adores me. He's my biggest fan.**

I snap out of my trance and run down through the now deserted hallways of Hogwarts. I skid into my class and lower my head in shame.

"Mr. Weasley, you know that I do not tolerate tardiness. Seeing as this is your first time, I shall overlook it. Make sure this does not happen again. Now, take your seat next to your brother."

I nod my head in acceptance, not wanting to make my favorite teacher angry with me. I make my way to the back of the class and throw my books onto my desk before sitting beside him. It's not that I hate sitting beside Fred. It's just that since the whole marriage thing, Fred really hasn't talked to me. I sigh and rest my chin and sigh.

**And don't get me wrong, I know he's not perfect in your eyes.**

**But somehow he's flawless in mine.**

I seize my things and make my way from the room as the final bell rings. I hurl my things into my locker and sigh; this is going to be fun. **SLAM! **I jump back as my locker closes in front of my face.

"Well, if it isn't little George. I bet you're so happy that you and Fred and soon to be married. We'll don't get too excited. Fred still loves me, and he will always love me more than you."

My deep brown eyes narrow at the little slut, Angela. She's been pissed at me ever since Fred ditched her at the Yule Ball to go and do some pranks on first years with me.

**And you may tell me to run, run now. But I can't do that.**

**We're too far down the hole. He's got a hold on my soul.**

I head up to my room and begin to pack my things, along with Fred's since Christmas break starts today. Mom told us it is highly important that we come home because dad needs to talk to us.

I finish packing and look at the clock, "4:56". _Where's Fred. His class ended at three._ I wonder to myself. I decide to stretch out on the bed and rest before he gets here.

A few hours later, the door to our room slams. I blink my eyes open and see Fred standing there. I look back over at the clock, "9:36".

"Freddie, where have you been for a little over six hours? Didn't mom tell you that it's important that we get home?"

"Oh, shut up George. We can always go tomorrow. Whatever they have to say can wait. I was having a little fun with Angela before I have to get married to you." He replies, venom dripping from his voice.

He climbs into his bed and it's not long before I can hear the even breathing sounds from him sleeping. I sigh and roll onto my side, a small tear cascading down my pale cheek.

**So I guess I'm a fool.**

**I'm a fool in love.**

**But I'm willing to stay here, and bask in the glory of his heart.**

**I guess I'm a fool in love.**

**But I'm willing to look so stupid till I've had enough.**

Morning comes all too soon. Fred and I head home. As we walk through the door, I can see our mother and father waiting at the table, and boy they do not look too happy.

"In here, boys." Our father calls us. We drop our bags by the door and sit at the table. "Why are you here late. Your mother specifically told both of you that it was important to be here."

**Mama, don't judge me now. **

**I'm not trying to hurt you.**

**I know this won't make you proud.**

"I know that the two of you have no plans to finish with Hogwarts. So I have a proposition for you. The two of you will pack all of your things and head out to the little cottage not far from here. You will live there for a month as though you're married. If you can do it, then you can quit school and start your shop. But, you'll still have to get married in the following year." I could hear the disappointment in his voice when he said he knew we had no plans to finish school.

**Papa, did I let you down?**

**Are you ashamed of how your little boy turned out?**

Fred and I nod in agreement, before heading up to our room and packing what was left of our things. Fred finished before I did and headed downstairs. Soon after, I headed down as well. Everyone looked from Fred, who was leaning against the wall, to me. Charlie walks toward me and places his hands on my shoulder and leans down to whisper in my ear, "I saw the hickies on his neck. And I know that they did not come from you. Just bare with it George. He's just going through a rough time."

I look away from Charlie. My eyes land on Fred, who offers me a soft smile.

**You'll see a monster **

**I see a smile.**

**You say it's danger, and I'm in denial. **

After our goodbye's to the family are said and done, and the car is packed, we climb in the backseat.

"The car is rigged to go straight to the cottage. So no funny business, boys. If you try any, I will be notified and I will add a week to your solitude." Dad tells us. The car starts itself, the engine sounding like the mocking of Satan playing his piano of doom. I watch out the window as our family disappears into the background.

"It's about a twenty minute drive there. Get comfortable." Fred says, patting his chest.

**But somehow I feel safe right now.**

I stretch out on his lap, as I feel the muscles ripple against his shirt. _Man, quidditch must do him some good. _

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately, George. I just feel like this is rushing things. And I know you must feel like that too…" He whispers.

_No Freddie, I don't. I'm actually glad I get to spend the rest of my days with you. But I could never tell you that. Wait…what are you…Oh my~!_

I snap out of my thoughts as I realize that Fred's face is awfully close to mine. I close my eyes and tilt my head…. My eyes snap open as a hear a soft chuckle then warms lips pressed against my head.

"Little eager, Hmm?" Fred teases.

I frown and turn away from him.

**So I guess I'm a fool. **

**I'm a fool in love.**

**But I'm willing to stay here, and bask in the glory of his heart.**

**I guess I'm a fool in love.**

**But I'm willing to look so stupid till I've had enough.**

_Do I want to get married? Of course. Do I want to do it for myself or for my parents? A little both. We all deserve happiness. Do I love Fred-_

"We're hear." Fred tells me as he exits the car. I slowly make my way out and face the cottage. It's not too bad. I see Fred carrying our luggage in with magic and I can't help but smile.

_Do I love Fred? Yes. Does Fred love me? …_


End file.
